Wingned Hearts
by FFx2FanChick
Summary: Raven has had a crush but doesn’t know how to express it. Robin has already gone through the whole “APRNTENCE” thing. And had been getting tired of Starfire “OBSESSING” over him. WILL BE RATED R IN LATER CHAPTERS! ENJOY!


> > > **WINGNED HEARTS PG13 (R LATER) BY: FFx2FanChick DISCLAMERS:** If I owned Teen Titans my oc's would be in it, Robin could easily defeat Slade, Kitten would never ever exist, there'd be **MORE** puns, Robin and Raven would be together (Only cause birdbird=awww! Plus Star...grrr....), Starfire wouldn't be all girly and like Robin and I could go on forever! Plus they'd wear normal clothes, Robin wouldn't wear a mask and you'd know their **_REAL_** names (i.e. Instead of Beast Boy it'd be...something like Matt...get the picture?) And soo yeahh...I think I'll stop now. ****
>>> 
>>> **SUMMARY:** Raven has had a crush but doesn't know how to express it. Robin has already gone through the whole "APRNTENCE" thing. And had been getting tired of Starfire "OBSESSING" over him. Terra has left **AGAIN** and Cyborg and Beast Boy act like Raven's brothers (You know...like after the whole mirror thing...)  
  
**CHAPTER ONE: TRAINING SESSIONS & EXPLOSIONS**  
  
**RAVEN'S POV**  
It's Saturday! And I have to wake up early! But... as a Titan that's my job. Oh well. At least he's here! I don't know how to explain this feeling...it's new to me. But whenever I see him or hear his voice I feel all "Starfirey"! Well its time for me to train!  
  
**NORMAL POV**  
Raven approached the course and sighed.
>>> 
>>> "Are you ready Raven?" asked Robin smiling. She looked up and smiled as she gave a quick nod but her smile was so small you'd never notice unless you looked into her eyes.  
  
**ROBIN'S POV**  
Did Raven just smile? Wow! I nodded towards her and gave a thumbs up,
>>> 
>>> "Okay! Begin in 5...4...3...2...1!"  
  
**NORMAL POV**  
Raven leaped up and began to fly through the course. Spikes shot up and she kicked it and it shattered to pieces. Then a figure jumped in front of her a figure of Jynx she screamed the 3 words that would activate her powers and shot a blast at the dummy (I couldn't resist!) sending it flying. She continued through the course when she saw the finish line ahead. When she gained speed. She dodged some more spikes and lasers and crossed the finish line. Everyone began to cheer.  
  
**RAVEN'S POV**
>>> 
>>> As I landed Star and BB came running up to me. I sighed and prepared to be tackled.
>>> 
>>> "Friend Raven! Your time was bestest!" screamed Star.
>>> 
>>> "Uhh...you mean fastest? Or best?" said Beast Boy. I began to walk away when Cyborg walked up to me and grinned.
>>> 
>>> "You? You beat MY score? Mann Rae! I better train harder!" he laughed. I had gotten compliments from everyone but...but him. I sighed and thanked him and continued to my room. I took a quick glance at Robin and saw that smile I had grown to adore. He stood up and began to walk towards me. I slowed down my pace but did not stop.  
  
**ROBIN'S POV  
** I saw her retreating to her isolation of her room. So I walked up to her. She slowed her pace to let me catch up.
>>> 
>>> "Great job Rae! You not only beat Cyborg's time but also mine!" I smiled at her in hopes to she'd give me a smile in return. But instead she gave a weak snicker.  
  
**CYBORG'S POV**  
Robin seems to be a bit too friendly towards Raven to be just team members or friends! He better not try anything on her! If he does...! Well Rae seems to ignore him...good!  
  
**BEAST BOY'S POV  
** "NOO! I don't understand! How could you say no to the kitten look?" I have no idea how we got into this conversation! But we did.
>>> 
>>> "To tell you the truth friend Beast Boy...I thought it was cute! I love kittens! But I hate the girl kitten!" she said. Then I remembered the whole kitten thing. And that really made Star unhappy! It was kinda funny to watch too!  
  
**STARFIRE'S POV**  
Raven is becoming good in battle! Everyone has been getting better! My friends have been getting stronger!  
  
**NORMAL POV**  
Raven continued to walk when Robin followed.
>>> 
>>> "Hey Rae?" said Robin.
>>> 
>>> "What?" she replied looking at him.
>>> 
>>> "Remember the plan?" he said.  
  
**RAVEN'S POV**  
Of course I remembered the plan. We had to act like, talk like and dress like normal teens.
>>> 
>>> "Yes...sadly I do." I replied with a sigh as I walked into the kitchen to make some herbal tea.
>>> 
>>> "Good. We'll start today." He replied with a grin. Just then Star ran out in her new look. It was a mini skirt that was pink with slits. And she had a low cut halter that was lilac and said 'SPOILED' in fancy light pink letters. I groaned as she ran up and squealed. A minute later Cyborg and Beast Boy came in wearing normal clothes. Cyborg had a blue and white football jersey and jeans. He also had a backwards hat on and Tims. Beast Boy had on a black t-shirt that said "Party Animal" in lime green. He also had baggy jeans and sketchers (sneakers!) and on the back of his t-shirt it said "Which animal? You name it I am!" I took a sip of my tea when Robin cleared his trough. Everyone got silent and looked at him. "Now we all agreed to call each other by our '_**REAL**_' names and our codenames. Now everyone will tell us his or her real name starting with Cyborg then Beast Boy so on and so on okay?" he said as everyone nodded.
>>> 
>>> "My name is...Justin." Replied Cyborg. Next was Beast Boy. "I'm...uhh...Ryan..." said Beast Boy blushing. I held back a laugh and sipped some more tea. Next was Robin he paused then he spoke up. "Matt...my names Matt." He said. So his name is Matt? I had to admit I liked the name! I took one last sip of my tea and rinsed the cup. Everyone was looking at me as if I was going to say another name. I frowned. And gave a sigh.
>>> 
>>> "Raven." I said as I flew off to my room. I heard Star say Starfire was her name. As I walked into my room I walked into my room I walked up to my closet and opened it. I basically only owned my uniform. But then I remembered I still had clothes in the bag when we all went to the mall. I started to put away the clothes when I saw a black tank top that had a dark blue raven on the front. And I then saw a pair of dark jeans. I changed into this outfit after taking a shower and pulled my hair up in a ponytail. I threw on a pair of high-heeled black boots that came up to my lower knees and sighed. I stepped out of my room and went into the TV room. Everyone was doing his or her own thing.  
  
**ROBIN'S POV**  
I saw Raven walk in and smiled. She wasn't wearing her cape! I looked down at my own outfit and sighed. I was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt a green long-sleeve shirt underneath. She walked up to me and put her hands on her hips. I grinned at the sight.
>>> 
>>> "I want my cape!" she yelled glaring at me.
>>> 
>>> "Well you can't...but...follow me." I said as I grabbed her hand. I dragged her to my room and sat her in a chair. And walked to my closet and opened it. I moved towards the back and grabbed my hooded black sweatshirt and handed it to her. She read what was on the back and stared at me. It said "**TEEN TITANS**" in yellow block letters. I grinned and sighed.
>>> 
>>> "Well you can still wear a hood...?" I said. She put it on and looked at me. She then gave a smirk and sighed. What was she thinking about?
>>> 
>>> "If I can't wear my cape how come you can wear your mask? Hmm? Tell me that R-...Matt." She called me by my real name...and she had a point. "W-well I-I...uhhh..." I was stumped how come? She reached up to touch my mask when Star ran in. Raven instantly pulled back and said a quiet thanks and left in a rush.  
  
**RAVEN'S POV  
** He gave _me_ _his_ sweatshirt! I began to feel all Starfirey again! As I walked into the TV room I saw Beast Boy playing another videogame! Beast Boy turned around and smiled.
>>> 
>>> "Hey Rave! Nice sweatshirt!" I looked at him and gave a small smile and thanked him. Just then Cyborg turned around and grinned. "Heyy...Ry...doesn't Rae's sweatshirt look familiar??" he said while pointing to the sweatshirt. I stood there with a raised eyebrow as they walked up to me. Both with huge grins.
>>> 
>>> "You know...Justin...it does!" said Beast Boy as he had moved my hair back a bit. Only to make his grin grow wider. Cyborg began to smirk as he pointed to where my hair had been. I looked down and blushed a crimson red. It said **_IN THE SAME FONT AND COLOR AS THE BACK_ "ROBIN!"** just then they fell to the ground laughing like maniacs Beast Boy turned into a hyena and laughed harder. I blushed even more and the next thing I knew the videogame system blew up and they screamed. Robin ran in with Starfire right behind him and stared. But then he looked at me and gave a sheepish grin and turned pink as he shrugged then rubbed the back of neck (I just realized that would be soo cute looking! Anyway on with the story!) He walked up to me and sighed "Well I guess you two will have to get another one? Star why don't you go with them? Maybe you could go to the store too? We...uhh...need more food. I'll stay here in case something happens...and I'm sure Raven would like to meditate." He said with a grin. Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded and started to leave with a grin Starfire followed behind. With a shopping list in her hands.
>>> 
>>> * * *
>>> 
>>> **R&R PLEASE**? I hope you like it this is my 1st **TEEN TITAN** fic! If you really want to flame me then alright...I got a hose and fire exstingiuser...plus I love fire...wait no! Please just don't flame me! **R&R**! Robin: At least you didn't destroy the computer of TV...yet alone any of my stuff! Raven: Maybe I should have?! Robin: ....?....


End file.
